departmentnineteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Department 19: Battle Lines
Department 19: Battle Lines is the third book in the Department 19 series by Will Hill. Description Dracula is on the verge of coming into his full power. Department 19 is on the back foot. Ladies and gentlemen: welcome to war. The stakes? Mankind's very survival... As the clock ticks remorselessly towards Zero Hour and the return of Dracula, the devastated remnants of Department 19 try to hold back the rising darkness. Jamie Carpenter is training new recruits, trying to prepare them for a fight that appears increasingly futile. Kate Randall is pouring her grief into trying to plug the Department's final leaks, as Matt Browning races against time to find a cure for vampirism. And on the other side of the world, Larissa Kinley has found a place she feels at home, yet where she makes a startling discovery. Uneasy truces are struck, new dangers emerge on all sides, and relationships are pushed to breaking point. And in the midst of it all, Department 19 faces a new and potentially deadly threat, born out of one of the darkest moments of its own long and bloody history. Zero Hour is coming. And the Battle Lines have been drawn. ---- Secret government unit Department 19 is recovering from evil vampire Valeri Rusmanov's deadly attack on their base. The Department's newest member, teenage operator Jamie Carpenter, is tasked with training up a new squad, as his friends and colleagues desperately search for ways to try to stop what is coming. The timing couldn't be worse for a coordinated, global attack on a number of maximum security prisons and hospitals — with the already-dangerous inmates now on the loose and turned into vampires. One of the escapees has a deep connection to one of the darkest moments in the history of Department 19 and embarks on a quest that threatens to expose the existence of vampires to the public. And with each day that passes, the regenerated Dracula gets stronger, bringing Zero Hour closer. Plot Chapters Opening quotes Characters Department 19 members *Jamie Carpenter *Larissa Kinley *Kate Randall *Matt Browning *Jack Williams *Angela Darcy *John Morton *Lizzy Ellison *Robert Karlsson *Natalia Lenski *Henry Seward *Cal Holmwood *Paul Turner *Victor Frankenstein *Jacob Scott *Richard Brennan *Terry Bishop *Dominique Saint-Jacques *Patrick Williams *Amy Andrews *Andrew Jarvis *Stephen Marshall *John Carlisle *Alex Jacobs *Cooper *Bennett *Jess Nelson *Todd McLean *David Harker (flashback) *Robert Harker (flashback) *John Harker (mentioned only) *George Harker (mentioned only) *John Carpenter (mentioned only) NS9 members *Bob Allen *Tim Albertsson *Kara Porter *Danny Lawrence *Kelly *Aaron *Anna Frost *José Rios *Jill Flaherty *Pete Rushton *Carla Monroe *Lee Ashworth *James Van Thal *Mark Schneider *Patrick Johnson *Carrie Burgess *Tom Gregg *Laura O'Malley Vampires *Marie Carpenter *Dracula *Valeri Rusmanov *Valentin Rusmanov *Lamberton *Alexandru Rusmanov (mentioned only) *Grey (mentioned only) *Eric Bingham *Albert Harker *Garcia Rejon *Alastair Dempsey *Chloe *Christian Bellows *Alex Masterson *Patrick Conners (mentioned only) *Maggie Conners (mentioned only) *Larissa Kinley Others *Julian Carpenter *Pete Randall *Greg Browning *Kevin McKenna *Ben Dawson *Charlie Walsh *Andy Myers *Maggie Dawson *Donny *Walt *Tom Clarke *Bonnie Clarke *James Clarke *Alex Clarke *Eva *Olivia *Colin Burton *Aleksandr Ovetchkin *Jewgeni Alimow *Johnny Supernova (flashback) *Jeremy Black (flashback) Mentioned only *Isla Dawson *Gloria Myers *Shaun Turner *Caroline Turner *Richard Talbot *Lynne Browning *Laura Browning *Julie Lester *Andy Lester *Robert Alaves *Bob Hetherington *Adam *Sharon Dempsey *Nick *Beth *Anna Bailey *Derek *Christian Gonzalez *Alex Lombard Gallery Covers BL - Hardcover.jpg|UK hardcover BL - UK Paperback.jpg|UK paperback BL - US Hardcover.jpg|US hardcover BL - German Hardcover.jpg|German hardcover BL - German Paperback.jpeg|German paperback Trivia *"Three Musketeers" (chapter 44) most likely refers to the novel The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. It's the second time that a chapter's name refers to this novel. Navigation Category:Books